Zelda: The God's Glory
by banisher of eden
Summary: Can link save the part of his soul that was ripped from him? That price of his soul is his wive and daughter who were kidnapped for unknown reasons.


Legend of Link: Worlds unite together

CHAPTER ONE - The well of ever dying wishes

Link walked through the woods, the echo of the worlds thrashing against the basis of all life. He was on a quest, not only to find himself, but those he had lost. He had lost them to the world, and the world was an evil dark place. The world was a monster that he knew he must slay. With his glistening sword in hand he marched forward, onward to his destiny. His sword was not only his weapon but his mind and soul in one, a ripple of reality colliding into a pool of power. It was the only other sword ever forged by the maker of the Master Sword. It had been forged with the fire of a millions blazing souls, and the steal was that of god's bane. Taken from the very heart of the world. He had only three days to save his wife and daughter, the evil creature known as fate had taken them. Before they had been taken, he had many allies, one of which was time. Time was no longer his ally, but a devilish enemy. It was one that wished for his doom.

He had lived with them in the beautiful castle town. His wife of 20 years and his daughter of 10. They were his soul his happiness. Now that they were gone he was nothing.  
He tried to keep his mind busy with thoughts of happy things, but his mind cascaded from the dark angry peaks of his soul onto the deep dark reaches of an unfair destiny.  
He didn't truly know where he was heading. He just felt that the way he was heading was the way that destiny meant for him. He felt as if he was being pulled by an invisible string. Pulling him forward to his goal. He didn't know if this string of fate was his enemy of friend but he had to find out by following it. It was his only lead into finding his soul and fixing his vortex of hate and sadness that was now his life. Then suddenly, there stood a women in the clearing. She stood and their eyes met. They met like two arrows striking each other in mid air, crashing and sparking. Worlds dance in their minds as they looked into each others very soul.

She stood in front of a strange well. The well was made of golden, and instead of water, it seemed to hold light. The light floated from the well, flowing into their souls. He had once seen a light like this, but he didn't remember from where.

Then he know from where the memory had been hiding. He had seen the light when he first picked up sword, and an old man had given him a blade. The man lived in a cave. He had told link to take the blade because he feared that it would be dangerous to go alone. He had seen the old man again many years later when a girl from his village had been kidnapped by orcs.  
The women spoke "This is the well of ever dying wishes. This is where all wishes that can never be fulfilled go. I looked upon it and saw that you had made a wish. Wishes will do you no good in this quest. You must do it with your own strength." here soft voice was that of an goddess. Sweet harmony, but her words were cold.

"I can not. This battle is too hard. My enemies are too powerful. I fight against fate and time themselves. How would you tell me that I have a chance against such enemies?"

"I do not, at least alone. You must join together with the 4 warriors of legend."

"First I must find those I have lost, then I will find theses warriors." "Am I the one that you search this land for?" Her voice was more beautiful then any other sound he had ever heard, but her voice woke something inside him. Link couldn't grasp the deep paradigm shift that had taken his soul on a ride down a waterfall of knowledge. He bowed, then said "Certainly not, kind ma'am! I am here but to find my wife and daughter. I know there is very little chance of this, but have you seen them in these parts?"  
Her eyes shown every ripple in her soul as she stepped forward "Is that all you have come here for, little one? Your wife? Is she the only one that you care about? Is there no other person that you would risk your very life for?"

Link replied "I have no idea what it is you imply, ma'am. I am but a poor hyrulian warrior. The only other that I would risk my life for is my daughter."  
She knew that the truth would only cause a crash in the mirror of the very ever lasting undying soul. She knew that she could not tell him the horrible truth. she knew she couldn't but she knew she had to. She breathed in, breathed in the world and the flow of life around her. Power flew into her and she knew that from the reaches of her mind she could call forth the power to tell him.

"I must tell you the truth. I am your daughter."

Her words hit him like stone. His shield and sword fell from his hands. They fell to the ground with a ringing clatter, like angry cries of protest reaching from the depths of the planet. The wind howling with denial. The world seemed to stop.

"How can this be?"

"Link, Father, I'm so sorry. I don't know what has become of mother. She said if I were to be separated from her that I was to give you this."

She put her hand into the well. It felt as if she were reaching into his mind, and took from it a small golden triangle. It gleamed in the light, but it was not a normal shine. The light danced from it, danced and stood in the air. The glow seemed brighter then the sun, it was more beautiful then the sun.  
She handed it to Link then spoke "It's the fourth Triforce piece. Each of the four warriors will have a piece like this. When you find them, you will be able to complete the Triforce. It's true name is the goddess's glory. You have to find it, for all of us. In total there are Eight pieces."

Link took the Triforce piece in his hand "I will not fail."

For so many years Link had fought with Gannon. He had slain him nearly 20 times, but this would be the final time. When he got all eight of the God's Glory, he would be able to seal Gannon in the dark world for the rest of all time.

"Where is the first of the pieces?"

"It is in the tower of the winds."

"Then there is where I must go."

END OF CHAPTER ONE, TUNE IN NEXT TIME FOR CHAPTER TWO


End file.
